


Jasper Nightwalker

by KitOfYaoi



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My best friend is the person that everyone fears, but I could never fear him, I will never turn my back on him,... Is Jasper being fooled, is is everything going to turned out for him and Danny? ...I will be following the plot, and update shortly after every new episode. Yaoi/Slash: DannyXOMC... I am looking for a beta for this story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

I have grown up with him since birth. Our parents were best friends, since the hospital, and Danny was born first, then I was born the next day. Danny is still my best friend even after the killing his aunt thing. I visited him every day even on the holidays, I would never turn my back on him, I know him to while.

 

I was not there when it happened, I was sick that day, and staying home but when my father told what happen. I told him, that Danny had to have a reason, I just did not know yet. When I was healthy, and could visit I did. I had my father drive him to place that I would know inside and out, by the time he left, I knew the staff by first name, and the staff joked that reason Danny never got a roommate was because I was his roommate. He never really did, (I guess the head, who I never meet really) after the first six months, and four different roommates.

 

The whole school, thought of me as innocent and bubbly, no one really believed me when I told them, I visited him every day. I got my driver’s license and my surprised Nissans Maxima, (that was red.) I was stay longer; he told me over and over again, I was highlight of his day.

 

His father was a drunk, and I hate his father, and told him that, he would laugh me, say that he understood why, but did not agree all the way.

 

Our birthday when we both turned sixteen, I got to spend the night, our birthday was at midnight, the half-way point between the days of our births. He gives me this gold band, with a ruby stone, there where these runes engrave that he told me where for protection. He put it on my wrist, and I have never taken it off since.

 

When Mom, Danny’s mother, told me she was picking him up, Mom did not even have asked, I was at her car in less than minute with her cars keys, telling her to move it. She laughed at me, but hurried up. The staff did even blink when I ran in, his mother had already given me his clothes to change into, and one of them ring me into the area. I was at his door with his clothes, he laughs at me but took his clothes. I ran around his room while he change to make sure he had everything important, and good thing to because he forget a few things, pictures, and drawing, which I notice was mostly things that had nothing to do with me. We smile at each other, as I pick up the bag, and his arm went around me and we walked out.

 

We meet up with mom, and I keep his bag near me, as we sat in the back talking, when he got near the house, I knew it was going to be a mess, “Good ahead of me,” he said to me I nodded my head, as his face went cold, and turned to ice, something I have never seen on him, never want to see again. I got out of the car first, with the bag and head to the house with my spare house key. I sensed Danny right behind me.

 

I was jumping inside his house, “Stay here, you have to wait for mom,” I told him as I ran upstairs to his room, I put his things where they should be, before, I closed the door, I helped mom fixes up his room, for his return. When I hear them coming upstairs, I closed his door, with the blanket behind my back, the blanket I made for him. When he was standing in front of me, with mom behind him, “I hope you like it,” I step aside as he opens the door, he gasps, and turns to look at us.

 

“This is wonderfully, I love it,” He said with a big smile on his face.

 

“It was mostly Jasper, who got everything and set it up, with help of my money and some of Ma, and Pa’s money.” I keep the blanket while hidden behind my back but not for long; we read each other like a book.

 

“J what do you have behind your back,” I knew, he would know.

 

I took it out behind my back, “I made it for you for your bed,” It was grey blanket with a black underline to it.

 

He took it from my hands and held it to his chest, “Thank you,” I smile at him, but he pulled me to his chest, and hugged me, “You always make everything better,” he whispered to me.

 

I smiled with my head resting on his chest. When he let me go, mom was gone, and he went to his bed to pull off the blanket that was on it, and put mine down on the bed, that fit bed like the original one, fold up the other one and put on the end of the bed. I sat down with my shoes off and we talked again.

 

“How are they?” This comes up every time but I tell him that things are different; I have not told him that I have not talked to them since that day.  

 ***Line Break***

When it was time for school, five days later, I had to meet them there, I am driving Danny and I back. I was hoping for best, but I knew the best Danny was going to get was everyone staring and questioning why I was hang off him, and why I was near him at all.

 

I was dressed in jeans, my black boots; black t-shirt, and checkered black and white jacket. I kept taken deep breaths, as I stood near the door waiting for him. He finally next to me what felt like hours, but was really only five minutes, I felt better. I warped my arms around his arm, because I need to hold on to him. Our classes match each other’s, something about me being there to keep him clam or something I was too busy trying not to jump out of my seat, and do the happy dance from being told I get to be with Danny the whole day.

 

First class was English, two floors up, on the third floor, everyone was moving like the sea was spreading for Danny, and everyone was whispering, and staring.  I moved arms away from his but I hold his hand, as this cool, happy, and I-am-fine, face comes up on Danny’s, but I keep my face happy and bubbly.

 

I lead the way to class, knowing that break after, was going to be fun, the rumors spreading, like wild fires. Telling everyone the truth for all these years was going to catch up with them.

 

We sat near the front of the class next to each other, and I knew he was going to do fine, from study hall, and from helping, and doing my homework. We fly through class, and walking through hallways, mindless because this was the biggest break in between classes, giving us time to try and wake up after the first class.

 

When we got to second floor, we saw Lacey, and Jo, I blink at that, they have not talked to each other since middle school, he pulls away from me, and our hands let go of each other’s. It felt off, almost wrong. I watched as Danny talked to them, after a few minutes the principle comes up, behind him. “Mr. Nightwalker can come to.” He said was I walking near them. Danny smiled and nodded, and picked up my hand, as we followed him. Mom as there, I stood outside the door as they talked.

 

A few guys came up to me, “Why are you talking Socio? Or better yet, why are you hanging off him?” I did not even blink, as I looked at them. I knew what they wanted to hear, and what they really needed to hear.

 

“Because I trust a killer more then I trust people like you all. I also know him more than anyone else in this town does.” I give them a mix of both, the door opens and I turned to door, my band shining in the light, when my hand moved up to Danny’s arm, as they run off.

 

“Time for psychology,” He says as we head to class, he tells me what happen in the room, and how his mother acted.

 

During the whole class, the class had me rolling my eyes. I am pretty sure; I broke a record for the most eye rolls, in one seating. When it came to the nickname, they made for him, “Socio” I turned to him, and mouthed, sorry, he mouthed back, it is fine.

 

When lunch came around, and Regina was all over Danny, I never wanted kill someone more than I did then, and I am all for peace and love. When I heard the party part, I stepped in, to put some space between them, “Sorry but he is busy after school, so no for now. We have homework to get done,” I said with a smiled, when I notice her necklace that as the same gold and ruby stone on it, I zone out a little try to finger out why she as that, I thought only Danny and I had that, and it is what made us special. I was worried a little.

 

I pulled him away, when I zone back in, by looping my arms through his and pulling him away, “We while get pie on the way home.” I said, on the way to history. We went through the rest of day.

 

I pulled my car into a parking space, and we left our backpacks in car, Danny picked up my hand when I was near putting a smile on my face. “I missed pie, why did we not come get some during the weekend?” I giggle at that, I am not a feared to giggle, even if I am a boy.

 

“Because we wanted to play Sims 3, and watch shows that did not kill us.” That made us not want to puke, “Lets never watch Glee again, even if I do love Kurt.”

 

“I do not want to watch it either; I almost feel as if I will loss you to Kurt, if he was real.” I snuggle into his side.

 

“Never,” We get near the door, “I can go in get the pie, if you want to stay here.”

 

“No better get it over yet,” We walk in and I know he saw Jo, “Get the pie; I am going to talk with Jo.” I get the pie, and order two shakes.

 

I get the shakes and the pie, as he stands back up, and I hand over his shake, as he holds the door open for me, and we leave. We are halfway back to the car, when Jo runs to us. Asking for a reason of why he killed his aunt, that I knew about already, he did not have tell me I guessed, it was right. When the party came up again, “Yes I agree you should go with him Jo, I cannot go too much homework that I have to do, that way Danny gets out of for a while.” I said to them as I turned to Danny at the end and star at him.

 

***Line Break***

 

I had no idea what happen but I knew something was up, when I jumped awake and looked at my clock, and saw that it was midnight, I turned to look at phone, and when I did it went off with text from Danny

 

_It was not a fun party-D_

_Tell me about it-J_

Has he told me about it, time goes by,  it ends with Lacey staying over and her being covered by the old blanket and Danny saying that he is going to be the only one sleeping under my blanket I was smiling.

 

_Go to sleep D, I promise to see you in five or six hours-J_

 

_Okay, just keep the promise, even though I know you never break them-D_

I never have and I never while break a promise to Danny. When morning came around, I was already at Danny’s house as Lacey was leaving. I rolled my eyes at her, went into Danny’s house, give Mom a kiss on the cheek. I helped make breakfast, and I was really into making breakfast when Danny came down. I have always been smaller than him.

 

I shake my head, and he give me a look, “You have always been taller me,” I said, and he knows what I mean.

 

When the doorbell rings after we finish eating, and Danny goes to get it, as I wash all the dishes, because it my turn, and I like hand washing them, and putting them on the drying rack, Mom goes out after a few minutes, before coming back in, “Jo is here,” I almost drop the dish I was drying. Before I look at the TV and Mom yells for Danny to get in here.

 

There was a death last night after the party.

 

I could not speak on this, and Danny knows I went into shock, he had just gone back to school, yesterday, and someone just got killed the same day. “It is going to be fine.” He said while putting his arms around me.

 

I shake my head, “No it is not, someone wants you go to back,” I start cry, he turns me around, and I hide my head in his chest and cry into it. My hands are holding on to his  shirt.

 

***Line Break***

                                                                                                                                      

When we get to school, everyone is glaring at Danny, and we all know what they are thinking that Danny killed her. Everyone is being pushed into the lecture hall. I sat next to Danny with my hand in his.

 

When Jo stood up for Danny, I was happy but I knew Danny did not want me standing up for him, because he knows, I would if he let me, but he is hand is holding me down. We had nothing to prove to anyone about each other.

 

When Jo’s dad show up out of nowhere, I did not let go of his hand till the last minute, we look at each other, “Come back.”

 

“Always. Wait.”

 

“Always” Is all we had to stay to each, we smile, and let go.

 ***Line Break***

When he gets out, school was let out shortly after, third class, math. We waited in the car for everyone else to clear out before leaving; I drop Danny off before going to pick some things from the house. When I got back his house, and up to his room I stood outside listing to him and Mom.

 

“Why did we not move,” I heard Danny asked, I stood in shock at that. He did not want to be with me, he wanted to somewhere else; I back out down the hall before rushing out of house, quietly and getting in my car and heading back to my house. I turn my cell off at the house so that I could not get any text or phone calls from anyone.

 

When I got inside my mother was in shooc because I am back at home. “Dare what is going on, why are you here?” I started to cried.

 

“Danny does not want to be here with me.” I cried, as she wrapped me up in her arms.

 

“Oh dear, I am sure that is not true.”

When I clamed back down, a few minutes later, “He was talking to his mom, when he asked her “Why did they move,” after everything that happen.”

 

“I am sure you are misunderstood something. You two have never fought, but I am sure that it is just misunderstanding.

 

***Line Break*** (Danny)

 

It is lying, it is not 4pm, and if it was 4pm Jasper would be here. All the clocks are lying. Where is Jasper? I am walking around my room with my cell phone trying to call and text him but every either goes voicemail or it was not sent. It was getting to the point where I was going to walk out of the house go looking for him, and I was more than ready to call Ma, Jasper’s mother.

 

Where is my Jasper? I want my Jasper, I finally sit down, when the clock thinks it is 4:15pm, it not because Jasper is not here.

 

I put my finger on the call button, for Ma. I need my Jasper

 

I hit the button, and it ring two times before being picked up, “It has been a long time since I saw that name on a phone,” It was Pa.

 

“Hey Pa, do you know where Jasper is. His phone is off,” I said as my voice was breaking, where is Jasper?

 

“He is sleeping right now. I just got home, and he was sleeping. Ma is here, I while give the phone to her.” I heard the phone being passed to Ma.

 

“Hey dare, I have not seen you since you came to visit a few days ago.” Why is it that they are only ones treating me, like it never happened?

 

“I while come to visit, Ma. Why is Jasper sleeping?” I wanted to so badly ask why he is not here, why is Jasper not here with me? Did I do something wrong?

 

“Darling, he just misunderstood something, and cried himself to sleep, just come over when you can soon, and talk to him.” I was already packing my bag, and trying to finger out what Jasper could have misunderstood.

 

“I will be there soon Ma,” I hang up and pick up the  bag, before running downstairs, to mom, “I am going to Jasper’s,” I am out the door, walking to Jasper’s house.

 

When I got there, I walked right in, and headed downstairs to Jasper’s room. He was still asleep, when I got there. I laid down next him, waiting for him to awake up. I had my bag next to the bed. Putting my arm around him was natural. He snuggles closer to him, and everything was back to normal. I had my Jasper.

 

***Line Break*** (Jasper)

 

When I woke up and opened my eyes it was Danny’s face. “Hey D,” I said with a smile.

 

“Hey J,” He said, happily like the word was spinning again, just for us. “J, tell me, please, what happened?”  
  
“You wanted to leave me, leave here. I heard you talking to Mom” His eyes went big with each word that came out of my month.

 

“NO, never,” He wraps me up more, and pulls me to him, as if I would leave at any moment. “I just wanted to know why we did not move, to a new house. One of Mom’s reasons for not moving was you. You and I grow up in that house, and this house. Many happy moments, in that house then bad. The house could not sale either.”  He pulled up my hand with the band on it, “Just keep wearing this,” He was holding it with the one that had the matching ring on it, “I will wear this, we are special. I will even make a new set for us, if you want me to?”

 

“No, these are prefect; they are one of a kind, now. I guess a good thing came out of death of Regina. Regina’s necklace is missing, and we have the only pieces left.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The funeral was today but Ma and Pa went to it. I went to Danny’s, I made breakfast for Sunday, and I was setting it up while. Danny got the newspaper. He put it on the table, and came over to me, standing leaning on his side, and started to run his fingers through my hair, “I promised Jo that for lunch we would meet her and her friend for lunch.” He said softly as if he was not really paying attention to what he was saying.

 

I turn my head a little to look at him, while I was cooking his omelet. Mom’s was in the microwave to stay warm. “Alright, hey Danny I had a dream last night more like a flashback, of the four of us going to our little hideaway.” I said with a smile to him. I was wearing white when most people today our wearing black or dark colors.

 

“I remember that.” He said still kind of out it. I finished his omelet and put it on a plate handing it to him. “I get it time to eat,” He said coming back to everything.

 

I finished making mine five minutes later. I sat down next to him, I got the ketchup out before starting all of the cooking, and he was reading the newspaper. Mom came in with hers. They started talking about Danny reading the newspaper, and the picture. I was listening to them but staying quiet.  When they started about the sleepover, I looked up from my breakfast, and noticed that Danny had his hand out to me. I give him my hand and he calmed down.

 

I knew not to get in between them when they are like this but I still want to say something so I helped change the subject, “I am thinking about going shopping after school, on Wednesday. Do you two need anything?” They started naming a list of things they might need but Danny just said he would go with me.

 

I laughed a little at that. When it was time for lunch, we jumped in my car, and head to diner. I was smiling the whole time. When I parked, Danny was already out and waiting for me. “If you had some ears and tail; you would be dog.” I said to him. He put on his thoughtful face.

 

“I guess I would be.” He arm went around my shoulders as he walked to the dinner. We got into the diner, and I sat near the wall with Danny on the outside. We talked about random thing with Jo, and her friend. We some fries and fried chicken to snack on, “I really want some of fried green beans, Jasper.” He said with longing.

 

“I can make them tonight, but we should just go shopping after this. I noticed you did not have anything for it at your house.” I told him, will stealing one of his fires from his fingers and eating it.

 

“I guess so,” He said petting my head, “If you had ears, and a tail. You would a cat.” We laugh at that and notice the two confused faces across form us.

 

“Our secret.” We said together to them, and we wanted back to what we are talking about before.

 

“What I do not get is why they did not bring in Jasper for questions.” Jo’s friend said.

 

“Because they think I would lie, and I would tell her father but he does not want talk to me.” I said to them. Danny’s arm was once again around my shoulder.

 

“You, my cat do not need to worry about this,” He said to me. I give him a look, “but I know that you will anyway, and I am ok with that.”

 

When left, I was hanging off Danny’s arm, and we are walking to my car. Jo and Danny are talking but I was the one to notices Jo’s father truck. I stopped Danny and pulled him back a bit. Well Jo and her father have a fight. “Pa and I are not like that right?” I asked him, turning to look at him.

 

He looked at me with a grin, “Nope. Pa and I are not like that right?”

 

“Nope.”

 

***Line Break***

 

Waking up this morning, I had this feel that, I really should just stay in bed. I knew I could, because there are no tests, and I had no homework due but I have to be there for Danny. I so rolled out of bed, and got dressed, in white clothes, I put a white t-shirt, with a black wife beater, I pulled out a white jacket, and my black jeans.

 

I was still yawning, so I stopped to make two mochas, in kitchen. One for Danny and one for me, I also jump started the coffee maker for Pa. When he came down, acting likes a zombie. “Brains, I need brains.” I laugh at him before handing him a black coffee, in a cup. “Thanks Jasper,” He said when he took a drink of the coffee “What you are making?” He asked sitting down at the table, looking over at what I was doing.

 

“Mochas,” I said finishing them up.

 

He gives me this look with his face, “Something not right, are you feeling okay.”

 

“I just have this feeling that I should really just go back to bed.” I told him the truth, I always due, he usually as something that can work to solve it or some advice.

 

“Just stick with Danny, then or Ma can call you in sick, and Danny can come over after school.” I looked at him like he was crazy, “Yeah, that was stupid, I need more coffee.” He pushed his cup over to me and I refilled it, and hand it back, “Just stick with Danny and everything will be fine. Get going you need to pick up Danny, or you two will be late.” I picked up my backpack, and keys and left to pick up Danny.

 

Little did I know that I really did I make the right choice.

 

Danny knew something some was off when he step out of his house, “Do I need to go back in the house, and tell Mom to buy you a dog?” He asked as he got in the car but kept the door open.

 

“No, I just feel something bad is going to happen.” I told him, I tried to smile but that did not work very while.

 

“Just stay with me then and nothing bad while happen. You are my Jasper, and I protect my Jasper cat.” He said in his tone, that always made me laugh and smile, and of course it worked.  I was laughing and holding my sides, but then he started to pet my head, “Much better, is that mocha for me.”

 

***Line Break***

I was held back by our teacher asking me questions but tutoring some students, when the lunch bell rang, I told Danny to go ahead to lunch, and I would meet up with him there. The feel came back when I saw him leave, that bad feeling. I tried to hurry the teacher to up, and I keep telling her “No that I could not.” She asked if it was because Danny, “It is not because of Danny, it just that I have a lot homework ready, and it just going to get worst as the year goes on.”  She let me go, and I head to lunch room.

 

I got there, just in time to see Danny be pushed into the table. I ran over to him dropping my backpack next to his, as he stood up.

 

“Oh look your boyfriend here.”

 

“Danny,” I said as he pushed me behind him, Danny started to walk to the Lancy’s boyfriend. His arm is pulled back ready to punch, but I took hold of it. He looked at me and Danny slowly calm down, “Danny, no, let it go,” Has I said each word he grow calmer, “That feel came back once you left.” I said to him, and he turned around, to look at me

 

“I am sorry,” He said, wrapping me up in his arms. I laid my head on his chest and started to cry, some teachers came, and end up taking away Lacey’s boyfriend, when he was about to punch Danny again, with Danny’s  turned back to him.

 

When I final pulled my head back. Everyone was looking at us and more specifically me. I did not really care, very much, I was with Danny, that might I was safe.  Danny got our backpacks and we left the lunch room. Danny had us sitting outside for a bit before we head back inside. I told Danny that I need to go bathroom, I wash my face, and when I came back out, Danny was talking to Jo who left him when I got near. I really did not want to ask.

 

***Line Break***

Danny was keeping hold of my hand, as he led me through the forest. “Danny. Where are we going?” I asked him, for second time. The first time he did not answered, which was when we started.

 

“Remember, Jazz.” He said to me, calmly, with a smirk on his face.

 

When things started to come back to me, “Oh,” I said as he got renew forced and start to walk a little faster, and I started to laugh, when we got there. Lacy was there, I was holding onto Danny’s arm, with my head resting on his shoulder, “Hey Lacey,” I said happily to her. After that everything was silent, no one was talking.

 

I could really feel the tense, as Lacey stood up, and we came in. They talked as I took in everything, about our old fort. Nothing has really changed about; I went over to fire bit.

 

I flashed back to Danny and me making s’mores here and sleeping over watching the stars. I was listening to them, when I started to laugh, Danny looked over at me like he won a millions dollars, and was grinning, “I know this would get you to smile and laugh.”

 

“We learned about stars here.” I said to him. Neither of us noticed Lacey leaving, as we fall back into our past has children.

 

After a while, we leave and Danny leads us over to Jo’s. Us still taking about our past, “I think, I still have a picture of that Halloween, where we dressed up has a dog and a cat. How old were we again?” Danny asked me with his thinking face on.

 

“I think around four or five. That must be where we get you being my dog and….”

 

“You being my cat.” He finished off. For some reason, I really like being called his cat.

 

We final got into Jo’s yard, and everything was weird again getting even weirder when Jo’s mom showed. Then dinner came around, when we are leaving, “Danny you said dinner you mean the dinner I am making right.”

 

“Yup but I will help.” He said with grin.

 

“That what I thought.”  I said with a sigh and smile. It has been a while since Danny and I made dinner together.

 

***Line Break***

“Okay one more time, there should be six of us right,” I asked as I worked on cutting, and he was watching all noodles, and checking the bread, and the cupcakes, the icing already in the freezer to cool down. The remembering of s’mores made me want make s’mores cupcakes.

 

“Yes,” He said trying to steal a make it, and looking like his not trying steal a heresy bar, I smack his hand away, “Got some after dinner but I am hiding them, they are for everyone.”

 

“Hiding what,” Mom said coming in, “Oh I smell S’mores cupcakes.”

 

“Too late,” Danny said, in defiant, “I really want hide them and save them for us keep them between us so the guest do not find out.”

 

“For snacks, there are the fried green beans.” I said pointing them out has the doorbell rings.  Danny grads one, and goes to get the door.

 

After some silent few minutes, Mom goes to check it out. Danny comes back in, “Remember that six people thing, and make that seven.” I look questioning at him, “Jo’s father came along.” I really want to dang my head on a table.

 

“Take the fried green beans out to them.” I said to him, “I am most done,” I said with a smile.

 

“I will take care of the table; and well take the fried green beans to mom, she can entertain them.” I laugh at him but I know he will try to help mom as best he can. We work around each other with Danny taking things out to the table to set it, and me planting.

 

When I finished I started to take things out the table when I noticed that Jo’s father was heading down the hall, either to the bathroom or Danny’s room. I was hoping to the bathroom. Mom comes up and takes a dishes form me, “Dear you really have done enough, go seat down.”

 

I smile at her and nod my head. “Let me go to the bathroom before I seat down.” I head to the bathroom. I saw him go into Danny’s room. I really did not like that. “Did you get lost to the bathroom,” I said calmly and happily to him.

 

He turned and look at me, “No I noticed this picture,” It was a picture of all four of us kids. “I most of taken it.”

 

“No my father did.” I turned and saw Danny coming up to stand next to me taking the photo back, and putting it back, in its place. “The table is set, let us go eat.” Danny said to us happily putting his hand on my back leading us out of his room.  Jo’s father walking in fort of us; Danny and I behind him, “He went in first?” He asked in whisper.

 

I nodded my head to him.

 

To say the least it was a bad dinner. Started out while but just got bad. Luckily I was seating next Danny we held each other hand, to keep each other calm. I did notice a picture a missing though. I will ask later.

 

I was helping to clean up, when the guests leave. I looked out and notice Jo and Danny on the swings, I remember the chains needing fixing on them because they broke after years of rusting.

 

Mom said they hold a lot of happy remembers, and Dad let her do it, even if I really did not like the man. Danny came in after a bit and he packs a bag, and puts on his jacket. “Where are we going,” I asked, after whipping off my hands.

 

“I am going to the diner to do homework.” He said, “You can go upstairs to my bed sleep, you had a busy day, and need some sleep. I do not want you driving this late at night, where you can get hurt.” He said in his “I want to you do it because I care” voice.

 

“But you can do your homework in your room,” I said to him.

 

“I would but I really want to get away for a bit,” I knew what that might; he was going to the fort, at least that was closer than the diner.

 

“Okay, but you have your phone right,” I asked he nodded and hurried me up to his room. I changed in some of his sweat pants, and his baggy shirt before crawling into his bed to sleep.

 

***Danny’s Pov***

With Jasper’s in my room, I knew he was safer then Jo walking home and he would not fall asleep well driving he was safe, in my room.

 

When I was done at the fort I came to my home, put on the security system, and went upstairs to see something that really makes me happy. My Jasper sleeping in my clothes, and in my bed, I took a few pictures with my phone before changing and crawling into bed. Jasper snuggles up to me right away, and I wrapped my arms around him with a smile.

 

I really could get use to this. Going to sleep with my Jasper in my arms every night.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting with Jo and her friend waiting for Danny to show up; it was the first time that I was up, and away from Danny willing this long. His therapies wanted him to not be so dependent on me but what he did not realized is that I am more on dependent on him. When he sat down next me, I smiled and entwined my hand with his. I was smiling when they started to talk about what they did around school. “I have more life outside of school then you two, and I spent a lot of it with him,” I pointed to Danny with my other hand, we laughed.

 

When we walked back to my car, “Is it weird that I drive you, to school and back and just about anywhere,” I said asking him a little worried that I might be doing something bad.

 

“No, not at all,” He pulled me to stop and made me look at him, with his hand under my chin, “No, I love spending time with you. I truly believe that if I did not see you for one day, it would go badly. My therapies said that I am dependent on you and he is right but I think it is same back.” I nod my head to him and smiled.

 

I bring my keys up, “Alright let’s gets home. Call your mom and tell her you are spending the night at my place.” He did that, well I started the car and head to my place. We are both smiling.

 

***Line Break***

I went to the bathroom, while Danny chased after Lacey, and when I got back to him I touched his arm as Lacey’s boyfriend tried threated Danny. They left us alone. “I think he might be thinking you are trying to steal her.” I said leading him to our next class. “When do you think Jo and her friend might, start dating or when Jo might realize he like her more than a friend?” We started to talk about what might happen between Jo and her “friend.” I was really happy to have Danny around so much now.  

 

***Line Break***

Everyone was ignoring me now because I spend a lot of time with Danny. I got us lunch, and meet up with Danny leaving the soccer team meeting, “Guess what I did not get in a fight with Lacey’s boyfriend,” He said with grin. I give him a sandwich, and soda.

 

“That good, and now you can tell your therapists; how you are trying to be play nice with other boys. That are not me,” I said with a smile and joking voice. We both broke out laughing as we head outside to get some sun, by the time we realize what time it was, lunch is almost over. Lacey was being her normal self it seems that she has changed, when she told us to ignore her.

 

***Line Break***

When I finished talking to my teacher I meet up with Danny and Jo. They decided to be a part of the play; I blinked a couple of time before it set in. I nod my head and walk with them. I started to feel as if I started to lose Danny to Jo. It feels wired but I went with it.

 

I sat in the back while they went about talking to the people, I am trying be invisible. I do not like plays and Danny knows that. I do not mind watching the movie versions but real life ones done by high-school students not so much. I noticed Lacey’s boyfriends come up, and I ran up to him, stopping him from reaching Danny.

 

“What do you want; your boyfriend is trying to get to my girlfriend.” He says has glares at me.

 

“He does not want your girlfriend. He just wants to be her friend again. He wants all of his best friends back.” I said to him, as I feel Danny turned around and puts his arm come around my waist.

 

“Yes I just want my friends back.” He said with his charming voice.

 

***Line Break***

We sat in the back talking about how small people look for here. We put our feet up on the chairs in front of us. I entwined Danny’s feet and my feet together and relaxed. 

 

When someone came by trying to get Danny or me to leave for batteries; but Jo left to do it. I laughed as he left, saying that he need to go pee. “He is so going to pee his pants. It really funny,” Danny smacked my head light and waved his finger back and forth in front of me in a “no no” way

 

“No, no Jasper, do not laugh at others making a fool of them-selves.” He looked back at the guy, “Not till they are out of hearing range.” Then we both laughed.

 

When Danny got up, and dragged me with him. “This is going to save everyone who has to see this. We need to write a new one. I need Jo’s laptop or do you have yours.” I pulled my bag up, “I knew you would.”

 

***Line Break***

We sat down closer to stage, freaking people out, as Danny wrote the new. Once it was done we got Jo. Then sat down to talk to the person in charge of the plays down for the school.

 

The new one was on the way. It really was good, and I really did like it.

 

***Line Break***

I was sitting in front row watching, watching them, the three of them. I felt more like I was losing him. I was started to cry, as it went on. It really was about forgiveness, and I was smiling and crying. When it was over, I really did want leave but then the PSD video happened, and I could not believe that she would do that. Danny was chasing after Jo and I understood why. I noticed him there, in the video in the background. I got up when it was over and went to Danny putting my hand on his shoulder, “Danny we need to leave.” He turned to look at me, “It was too soon, and they will not mature because they are so full of themselves. They will never see past what they want to see.”

 

I left, right after saying that, as Danny tried to get his head around everything that happens. I got my backpack from my locker, and when I was just about to walking around the hallway where I hear Danny was talking to Jo on his phone.

 

I waited a bit before sneaking out of the school when Lacey saw me, and stopped me, “He really is trying to be my friend isn’t he,” I nod my head.

 

I was started, to believe that I am not losing him; he is trying to make people see him, in a new light. I leave the school finally. I picked up some shakes for Mom and me, on the way to the house.

 

I pulled up to the house and let myself in. I hand her a shake. We drink them has we start to talk, “I decide to let Danny walk home, and I think he might need some time to himself. I am sure he will realizes I am not there soon.”

 

“You, left Danny at school to walk home?” Mom asked me, with questioning tone, I nod my head, “You, Jasper NightWalker?” I nod my head again, “You?” She asked again.

 

“Yes I did. I know it surprising, I just felt like he needs to realize that I am going to be here for him. I realize now that he trying to start over.” She gives me a clicker for the garage.

 

“Put your car in the garage.” I nod my head and go to put my car in the garage. I started to make dinner with Mom, and it was getting late we had dinner. I was sitting upstairs when Danny came in, he and Mom had a little fight. I came downstairs soon after.

 

He looked at me surprised, “You were here the whole time,” I nod my head.

 

“You joined soccer, again,” I smiled at him and the fact that he joined soccer again.

 

He pulled me into a hug, “You scared me. I do not like not knowing where you are.”

 

I pulled back an enough to look at him, “I put a note in your backpack.” I put my head back on his chest.

 

*** Danny’s Pov***

 

Jasper put a note in my backpack, the one place I would not look for a note. Then again I really should have known that Jasper would come here, be with mom. Even though I could see Jasper all day, and I was with him in class all day. I feel like I have not spent any time with him today. I missed Jasper. I lead my Jasper upstairs and we lead down on my bed and we talked about what happened.

 

“I missed you today,” I said to him, as I pet his head that was resting on my chest.

 

“I missed you as while. I am starting to feel like I am losing you.” That shocking me, that my Jasper was think that he could lose me.

 

“You will never lose me. I am worried about losing you. I worry that you will realize that I am not good enough for you.” I said to him, hoping my charm will work if nothing else. I could never lose my Jasper. I need my Jasper.

 

He smiled at me, that all I need as he snuggled more into me, “I will never leave you, Danny. As long we still have these,” He rises our hands that had the bracelet on his wrist, and my ring on my finger, “We will be together.”

 

He fall asleep in my arms again, both of us happy that we know we will have each other for what is to come. It is going to get worst and it going to test us. I am not going to give up on my Jasper, because I need him just as much as he needs me. I look at bracelet on his wrist, as long that is on him and the ring is on my finger, we will be together and happy.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

***Danny’s POV***

I noticed when Jasper left, because everything was different. After talking to Jo on the phone, and talking to Lacey. I was walking around trying to find my Jasper. I tried to call him but it would ring. I walked out and noticed that Jasper’s car is gone.

 

“He left me,” I was trying to finger out; why did Jasper leave me? What did I do now, “Jasper?” I whispered out loud, hoping that my eyes are lying

 

I walked back into the school. Trying to finger out why my Jasper would leave me at school by myself. Without my Jasper around; people are running away from me, people fear me more, without my Jasper.

 

My arm is starting to feel weird, and so is my hand, like something is missing. That is when, I noticed. My Jasper as not touched me a lot today.

 

***Line Break***

Waking up in the morning, the first thing I saw was my Jasper’s blue eyes, I smiled at him. “Everyone fears me more when you are not around.” I said to him.

 

He yawns and snuggled into my chest more, “Really?”

 

“Yeah no one wants to deal with me, when you are not around.” I said to him, petting his blond hair.

 

“I am sorry I left you, yesterday,” He said into my chest playing with my other hand not in his hair. “I had to because it was too much, when you are talking to Jo. It really almost feels like you are leaving me. I left and came here to talk to mom.”

 

“I am happy you here, at least I did not walk all the way to your house from school.” We laughed, “I would have anyway, just to make sure everything is fine, and that we are okay.”

 

“We are,” He looked up from my chest at me, with a smile, and I could not help but smile back.

 

“I missed you yesterday.” I said to my Jasper.

 

“I missed you yesterday too,”

  


 


	5. Chapter 5

Soccer, I remember playing it with Danny. I remember watching it has while, and trying not to fall asleep, leaning on Danny, causing me to smile. I picked Danny up with his bag, while remembering playing soccer together, “What you thinking about J?”

 

“Soccer, can we play soccer, after practice if you are not too tried.”

 

“If am not too tried.” He said.

 

When we got to school we meet up with Jo; talking about soccer and Lacey’s boyfriend while putting his bag away, and heading to classes.

 

 “Guys friends?” Danny asked me, while sitting in class, “I am a guy friend or more?”  


I smacked him, a lightly, while smiling at him “You would like to know.”

 

***Line Break***

After classes, I was sat watching Danny with other guys, and doing homework. Grinning at some of his moves, it was fun to see some the moves that he had me master a long time ago, and some moves I taught him.  It was different from before. When people start to trust him more it will be much better, as long as he does not leave me, I will be fine.

 

I shake my head and went back to my homework, I dazed out well doing homework.  When I came out of doing my homework to someone tapping, on my shoulder, it was Danny, “Time to leave,” He said with a smile.

 

“Yeah I guess it is.” I started to pack up, “Are you tried?” I asked him, picking up my bag just have it take away by Danny, with one hand, taking my hand in his other.

 

“Nope, we can play when we get home, and I do whatever homework I have left.” We got to my car and he put the bags in the back.   


***Line Break***

After we played, we played for a bit, we meet up with Jo’s friend and we did our homework, and it was quiet, I smirked. I started talking about how I think my car should get a paint job, when the rest of soccer team came in. When the attention came back to me, Danny was saying no, but Jo’s friend said it might look good in black. That when they started to arguing playful about my car color, like I would really change my car color, Danny and I love it in red. It changed back to the soccer team.

 

When it was time to leave, we ran into trouble but I stayed behind Danny, not like that it was hard, his hand was stopping me from going anywhere else. The team seems to think it was funny to pick on him, thinking that he was staking them, as if, I rolled my eyes, and looked at the owner, “Hey, aunty,” I said with a smile, this woman loves me.

 

“Yes, dears.”

 

“How long have we been here again?”

 

“We guys have been here for a while. They on the other hand just got here, and if they cause some trouble, they can leave.” She said with grin causes them to jump.

 

***Line Break***

When classes were over, I was once again, sitting and watching the soccer team practice for the game tonight. I should ask Ma, how the fund raiser is going, but I will ask her later.

 

***Line Break***

I was jumping and cheering for Danny during the whole game, it was fun. During the break, I was jumping and I hugged him around his neck when he came up us, his arm was around my waist.

 

They are talking about this DVD, they found. “I want to see more of you scoring,” I said at the end.

 

“Alright I will see if I can score more.” He said to me with a smirk.

 

At the end of the game, everyone was mad at the Capitan for what he did; I could see why he hogged the ball but still. I ran down to Danny before anyone else could, and hugged him, “It going to be fine, everyone knows it was not your fault.” He hugged me back, and he rested his chin on top of my head.

 

“I know,” we stayed like that for a bit, “I feel better, hugging you, I always do.” After a bit, “I need to hit the shower.”

 

When he came out after the whole team came out, his arm was around my shoulder, and I drove us home. “Well the team is on my side. Well, really more than half are.” He said sitting back, as I drove.

 

“Why is that,” I asked stopping at a light.

 

“I got mister, I am so great but I just lost my team a game. He was going to leave the team, if he could join a better team,” he pointed out to me, “and get this, he was also caught in lie. You would never lie to me.”

 

When we stopped at another light, I am catching all the red lights it seems, I turned to look at him, “You know I would never lie to you; and you would never lie to me. Right?” I turned back to driving and head down his street.

 

“Yes,” his hand was messing with my hair, “I would never lie, to My Jasper cat.” I smiled and drove on his drive away.

 

***Line Break***

To the door being open, “Mom,” I said while, running to her, hugging her, Danny asked, “Mom, what going on?”

 

Mom went to get a drink without saying a word; I went with Danny, upstairs when she left. He has changed, and we head out the diner. Where I learned, that the ring and bracelet, where based off the necklaces his aunt had. His arm was still around my shoulder as I rested my head on his shoulder. They are special our ring and bracelet, are made by Danny, and they are one of a kind. Ma texted me saying she had to play peacemaker with Regina’s mom and Mom, I showed Danny the text and texted her back thank you.

 

***Danny’s Pov***

 

Once we got back, and helped Mom, finish the mess she made, Mom was a little distance after but I did not mind. I stayed focused on Jasper, who was helping to make dinner. I helped him, we are smiling and laughing. I hoping that nothing changes after I told him the ring and bracelet are based off the necklace. Nothing has changed.

 

We had dinner, and went upstairs where we changed, and fall on to the bed, to sleep, but, “Danny, it was been a long time, since I saw you play soccer like that today.” He was rubbing my arm, with his hand, and it was resting around his waist.

 

“It been a while since, I wanted to show off how good, I am at it. I wanted to show off to you again, and see you smile like that.” I said to him, has I moved to rest my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. The heartbeat that can easily change mine to match it, and put me to sleep.

 

“Like what?” He asked starting to pet my head.

 

“Like I am a superhero, or I am best thing in the world.” I said back to him while trying not to fall asleep.

 

“You are the best thing in the world to me, I will never leave you.” He said kissing my head and let me fall asleep, will holding him closer. I sleep better with him, My Jasper cat.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

I was sleeping on Danny’s chest, well I was really resting my head on his chest. I love hearing his heart, it so nice. The festival fair is coming around, and I was sleeping at Danny’s.  We got up and changed, I stopped in the bathroom before heading down and get the cereal and milk out. I was still not fully awake. The chair, was being putting up too good will, “I like it,” they looked at me, “I like the chair lots of memories of me crashing into Danny, and then us falling into it.” They smiled at that, as Danny’s arm goes around me.

***Line Break***

 Ma and Pa went to the safety fall fest. To make sure that Danny could go, the people, always jumping to weird things.

***Line Break***

Today I was really sleepy, because I was resting my head on his shoulder in the diner. We started to talk about fall fest.  Jo had asked Danny to go with her, “I am going with Jasper. If he wants to go, that is.”

 

“Maybe if I can wake up, I am still sleepy.” I whined hiding my head in his shoulder. He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pushing my head more into his chest, to keep light out. I nodded my head into his chest. Lacey had showed up to start a mini fight that I did not hear, I was starting to fall asleep but I did hear them say random things about the necklace.

 

When it was time to leave, Danny gently shakes me to wake me. I drove us home were I crashed on my bed with Danny next to me.

***Line Break***

We held hands as we walked around we came up to Jo’s mom place. We signed up for the pot-class. I smiled as they talked about the formal. “I hate formals.”

 

“Because you hate suits,” He said with that grin.

 

“Yes, I hate suits.” I grinned back with my head on his shoulder.

 

“You can go if you want to.  I wouldn’t stop you.” Jo’s mom came back with a dress.

***Line Break***

“Pie, Pie?” I asked. When I came around, with Ma, and Pa, who joined us, I had left him alone for a few minutes to come to fight about to break out.  Ma and Pa went to stop the man from hitting Danny. Well I ran to Danny, checking him over.

 

“You are a parent, but you have no mind” Pa said to the man, “Attacking a kid, for sale Pie.” Soon people began too following Pa’s lead

 

“A mother or a wife would hit you for that. Go tell your wife, how stupid are you.” Ma said, as the man stormed off.

 

I cleaned off, Danny’s jacket. We walked off to get more Pie, “I am sorry for leaving.”

 

“You got Ma and Pa. It is fine now. Please you are here, that just makes it better, my cat.” He said, with his grin. I smile and kissed his cheek; I love that about Danny, always seeing things better than before.

***Line Break***

After Jo’s dad, threated Danny about going to formal, and then telling Jo, that he was not going we head back to his house. “Are you sure, you do not want to go.” I said from his bed, I was lying on my side, will Danny was sitting against headboard. “I do not mind staying home alone and watching a movie, or reading a book. I have millions of books that I have not started to read, or finished.”

 

“You and your books. How many I have given you?” He asked will petting my head.

 

“About half of them, I think maybe more.”  I sit up and picking up my keys. He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist. “Alright I need to leave, spend time with Ma and Pa. Text me if you change your mind.” He pouted but let me go.

***Line Break***

 

I was half way through one of my books I have not read yet. When I got a text that he was going. He would really like it if I come to it.

 

Ma came into my room then with a suit, “You really are a mind reader aren’t you.”

 

“Only when it comes to you and Danny,” Ma helps me change, “You need to tell him how you feel soon.”

 

“I know, and I think he knows already.” I said as got the jacket on.

 

Ma was working my bowtie, “Not everyone really knows till, you tell them.” Ma said all knowing, just like her, knows everything.

 

My cell went off, again. _Jo’s dad tried to stop me but, luckily the news people were close, and I said it would make a great story. Towns’ people stop teen from going to formal. –D_

_Smart thinking-J_

I got there just in time for apple tossing, oh great, Danny and tossing not a great mix. I shake my head. It was the man from before. I ran up to Danny, and he saw me and grinned. “You and tossing,” I said shaking my head.

 

“I will never learn, should have been you.” His arm wrapped me.

 

“You knew he was bad at tossing.” Jo said, “You did not try in stop him.”

 

“I would never stop him. He was wants to make a fool of him, I say let him.” I said as to her.

***Line Break***

What is up with us running into Lacey, and right after we ran into her the fun dances came up.  “Danny I need to call Ma,” I said to him after.

 

“Alright,” I went off to talk to Ma; she said to call before the dance.

***Line Break***

When I came back to Danny, he was kissing Lacey. My heart broke, Danny was kissing Lacey. I heard a scream, that when I realized it was me. I was running away.  I could not see because of all the tears, but I knew where I was heading.

 

To the tree we had claimed, even Lacey and Jo did not know about it. It was where we would meet, to feel safe, and talk. When life was getting us down and life is really getting me down. I turned my cell phone, and just cried.

***Danny’s POV***

I sent Lacey to the diner, to meet up with Jo. Stupid Lacey, she just had to go to and kiss me.  At the worst time Jasper came back, and saw it. He ran from me, that just makes it so much worst. He never runs from me, he always runs to me. I ran after him but I lost him in the crowd of people.

 

It was been thirty minutes since I started to look for My Jasper. I called the one person that might know where My Jasper was, I called Ma, “Hey Danny dear.”

 

I was in hurry, “Ma, is Jasper at home?” I was heading that way but there are some places he could going that are not that way. He would not to my house, right now because he was mad or anger and his crying, when his anger or mad at me, his not going to my house.

 

“No dear, why what going on?”

 

“Lacey kissed me. I did not want her to kiss me, Jasper saw, he ran. Ma, please help me please.” I was begging but I need My Jasper.

 

“Where was that one place that you and Jasper would run off to, that place of yours? I cannot remember.” Ma said in that tone, that was saying I know but you need to guest.

 

“The tree,” I said stopping, “Thank you so much, Ma.” I turned heading to the tree.

 

“Welcome dear. Danny, his really hurt,” Ma said that tone that means there is more but we need to find out on our own.

 

“I know Ma. I know.” I hang up, and start to run again. Jasper, it was not my fault, it was stupid Lacey.

 

I hear hiccups near the tree; our names are still craved in it. I walked around the tree to face My Jasper, “Jasper.” I got my knees to try and touch him.

 

“Go away, *hiccup* Danny.” Jasper’s head was on his knees and he was not looking at me. Jasper please looks at me, please.

 

“No, please Jasper, hear me out. Lacey kissed me, not me kissing her. I would never kiss her, not when I want to kiss someone else, some much more important to me.” It was time I that tell Jasper the truth.

 

“Who is that?” Jasper asked back sadly. Jasper was still not looking me. How can Jasper not know how important he is to me?

 

I places my hands on the tear tracked cheeks of his, lifting it to face me. My face close to his, “You,” I kissed him. I was kissing My Jasper, and he was kissing me back.

 

We pulled away we are gasping, “I love you, Danny, so much.” He said as he kissed me again. I was surprised but not an enough, to not kiss My Jasper back.

 

We pulled back this time, I am lying on the ground with My Jasper on top of me, and “I love you too.”

***Line Break***

We made it back to Jasper’s house, and out of the suits, into pajamas, kissing each other to sleep. I had My Jasper in arms, and I can kiss him now. Today was an amazing day. I kissed My Jasper before falling asleep. I pulled Jasper to lie on my chest with his head on my heart, our hands entwine, with our ring and bracelet, “My Jasper cat.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up I was still snuggled into Danny’s chest. I smiled and moved up from Danny’s chest to kiss him. He kissed back before opening his eyes. After kissing for a while, we got up and got changed for the day. We kissed in the car and before we left the car to go into school. Where we held hands into the school and meet up with Jo. Lacey was coming up to us but Danny led me away and to my locker where I switched out my books. We went to his locker and switched out his. I could not help but smile the whole time. Danny was my boyfriend, and my alone. After school we meet up with Jo and Lacey to talk about the money.

***Line Break***

When we got back to the house, I went upstairs while Danny went into the kitchen to fix some snacks. Mom came home because I hear her car come in the garage. I went downstairs to hear the end of a fight, “Should I leave?” I said back up to the door.

 

“No, it was nothing,” Danny turned and smiled at me. Holding his hand out to me. I came to him and took his hand.

 

“Yeah it was nothing, just a little family spit.” Mom said putting away the food she got. I went to help, with Danny join in shortly after.

***Line Break***

When I finished talking to a teacher, I came out to see Lacey and Danny talking. I walked to them meeting up with Jo. “I will bring the snacks.”  


“Snacks?” Jo and I asked together.

 

“Yeah Lacey and I are taking a trip. Want to come?” Danny said with his arm going around my waist will kissing my cheek. I smile at him, I really do love him.

 

“Sure, we are going to the apartment right.” I said to them.

 

“Yeah,” Danny said.

 

“I cannot, my father,” Jo said.

***Line Break***

Ma and Pa agree to the trip and Mom would find out if needed. I left with Danny when we left the house and sat behind Danny in the car. When Jo joined sitting behind Lacey. After a while Danny turned the music on and a song came on. Danny and I started to sing together, I started to laugh.

 

When we started to talk about snowboarding, things started to get heated, “I was sick then wasn’t I?”

 

“Yeah you were what was it a cold or bug?” Danny asked with his hand coming through to the back, he wanted my hand. I put my hand in his. He looked more relaxed now with our hands together.

 

“He always more relaxed when he is touching you.” Jo said.

 

“Really?” We said together.

 

“Yeah,” They said together.

 

“Never really noticed. But it is Jasper, so I would believe it.” Danny said with a grin. I do not really need to see his face to know. “Jasper is special.” I smiled and giggled a little, “Love that giggle.” It caused me to giggle more.

 

After a few more miles we got into another state and broke a law, “While there goes one law, I was hoping to not break one, for a few more months.”  I said to Danny, he has held his hand tighter to mine.

 

“Same here,” That when Lacey and Jo started to fight more. Danny made Lacey pull over. I stayed in when Danny made them get out. I could not hear them but Danny ran back into the car, and locked it.

 

“What are you doing?” I asked leaning through the middle of the seats.

 

“Trying to make them play nice.” Danny said looking at me with his eyes shining with playfulness.

 

After a while they started to play nice and they said sorry. Danny unlocked the door, and took the position from before with my hand holding his again. I moved my other hand to play with his hair that I pulled out of his hairband. “I need to make you a new one.”

 

“I would love it.” Danny said, leaning more back into the head rest.

 

After a while we got to the apartment. We walked into it and asked about the apartment before having to leave. I was holding Danny’s hand. Lacey and Jo got into another fight.  The sleepover came up, and about Jo not being invited, because Lacey begged the person not to invite her. “You would two stop it,” I shouted at them making them stop. “What you two do not know is that I was not invited either.” That shocked them, “I was not invited because I was with Danny, every weekend night. She knew about that, and did not invite me because she was jealous.” Jo walked off after I was done. Lacey looked at me, shocked. “Yes I was with Danny. I never left his side.”

 

After Danny and I walked around checking the doors. I walked back to car too Lacey, will Danny got Jo. The guard came out to scare us off. Lacey started the car and I got in my spot from before. We picked up Danny and Jo, and went to go the Residents Parking, Danny made Lacey stop. After a little spit, Danny got out and I joined him.  Danny stood in front of the car, I stood to side. After Danny talk about how they left him, but they should not leave each other. I said something I have been thinking about for a while, “Danny made there is no 413.”

 

“I have not thought about that.” He said turning to me.

 

I walked and stood in front of Danny, “That might be what the guard is trying to say but not really saying. We can still go in but we should have that in mind.”

 

“Alright.” He said. Has we left to get into the build.

 

 Danny guide me around a trash can, when a person came out throughout trash. Before we jumped over the railing, and ran in. We ran up the fourth floor.  When we came to room 413, “While there is room but I could be right about no one living here.” I whisper to him. He opened the door, and we walked in. There was nothing in the room. 

 

There is white flash and we turned around to see that the guard caught us. “What are you doing?” He asked us.

 

“We really needed to see who lived here because I fear for the person I love leaving me.” I said to him. Walking to him, standing in front of Danny “The person who lives or lived here.” I wave my hand at the place, “Could take them away from me. I almost lost them once. I cannot loss them again.”

 

“Alright come with me.” He said leading us to his office.

 

After some questions, the guard called the police. “Just to find out. Who did use to live in the apartment?”

 

When he was about to answer Lacey and Jo came in with this greet act about Danny being in love with some woman with four kids, then I add some anger about Danny cheating on me. When he let us go, saying teenage drama. When we left I turned to Danny, I felt the need to light the mood, “So when were you going to tell me about this women?” I asked grinning.

 

“I would have to tell her about you,” He said grinning, “You are the most important secret.” We laughed.

 

When we got back into the car, I was really tried, think about how we learned nothing. So close, but still so far.

***Line Break Danny’s POV***

I almost got taken away from Jasper, over nothing. I really wanted to beat my head against a wall over that. Jasper and I got into my house. We have kept a lot of our relationship low because we wanted to. Holding each other hands, hugs, and kiss on the cheek we can do in public but everything else is still done at the house. Mom knows and so do Ma and Pa, who are every happy about it. Ma won some money from Pa.

 

I pulled Jasper up into my room, and pulled him down onto the bed while kissing him. When we pulled away, “Cannot believe I was almost sent back over nothing. I cannot be sent back, I love being free with you, My Jasper.” I kissed him again, as he giggles. “I love that giggle.”   
  
“Will you are not trouble. It was fun, but let’s not do that again.” He said resting his head on my chest. “I will work on making you a new hairband later. Let us sleep now,” He said sleepily.

 

“Shouldn’t we change?” I started to wiggle a little but he stopped me by putting his hand in mine.

 

“No, to comfortable right here,” He said, “and if you try to leave. I will not talk to you for two days.” That made me immobilized.

 

“You would never to do that right?” I asked not moving but held tighter to his hand.  He did not answer but I hear Jasper’s soft breath on my chest. When I looked at him, he is asleep. “I guess not. I love you, Jasper.” I started to pet his head, “Too much to not have you in my life for two days.”

 

With that Jasper and I spelt the rest of the night away. My Jasper and I. My Jasper, I love you too much, to cheat on.


	8. Chapter 8

After a busy day of school, I was sitting watching Danny practices for soccer, with my homework finished, has been for a while now. When practice was over, I ran down, to Danny and hugged him, “I got replaced but I do not really mind. I am still playing. That means more of you watching me play.” He says as I giggle and he grins because of it. With his arm around my waist, he took my backpack from me, has we head to gym for him to change, and shower. We ran into Lacey and her boyfriend. After Lacey’s boyfriend maybe a comment Lacey got mad, and she stormed off.

 

“Okay, he is really holding on to some old stuff.” I said, as Danny started to drag me off to Gym. “I am not watching you shower nor I am going in that locker room.” I said pulling him to stop outside the locker room.

 

Danny sighs but lets me go. I sat down and waited for him. After a few minutes he came out and we left. I dropped him off because I planned to spend breakfast with my parents. We made out for close to an hour before I had to push him out. He pouted but let it go.

***Line Break***

When I was done with breakfast at home, with Ma and Pa, I drove over Danny’s and picked him up for the early morning workout. I was yawning but more awake then I was an hour ago. Well he was working out. I noticed the different things about his arms, legs. I was drooling a little but stopped it before it got too bad.   Watching Danny and his friend workout really is interesting. I like the way he is making more friends. This one won’t do anything dangers to seal him from me.

 

***Line Break***

I was sitting next to Danny before we had to go English, with my head resting on his arm. “Your arms has gotten more defined, it’s sexy.” I said turning my head so that I was facing his face we kissed, before Jo sat down and it was quiet.

 

“Jasper says my arms are more defined. Do you think he is right?” Jo touched his arm but did not say anything but blush a little not enough to really be noticed able, if you were not looking at her face.

 

I looked at my watch before picking up his hand and lead him into to school. “Jo as a crush on you,” I said to him.

 

“I only have eyes for you, Jasper. I need you more than Jo or Lacey.” He said while his other hand picked up our hands and rub against my hand, sandwiching it.  “Lacey as a crush on me was while. Do not know what they want with me.” We shake our heads and sit down in class.

 

***Line Break***

“So what was with the secret meeting,” I said to Danny as Lacey comes in, and I go out.  Danny’s arm around me quickly.

 

“She wanted to know about my aunt’s death. I told her that the kiss can never happen I would never give us up.”  He kissed me through it. I was smiling against his lips. “Never,” kiss, “give,” kiss, “you,” kiss, “up.” I was laughing by the end but enjoying myself.

 

“Yeah,” kiss, “I get it.”

***Line Break***

We are sitting in craft class with Danny teaching me, how to do it because I am not that good. Danny on the other hand is natural because of will…… he had a lot time.  “Jasper and Danny, you two are doing very well.”

 

“I am only doing this well because of Danny’s guiding me. If not for him, I would not even be this far.” Danny laughed with Jo’s mom, at me. I pouted a bit but stopped when I notice Danny’s eyes went straight to my lips. Danny’s phone went off, and we had to clean up and leave.

 

I waited outside his coach’s office before I was called in. I sit next to Danny, “Jasper Nightwalker right?” He asked

 

“Yes?” I asked back because something sounds very fish about that question.

 

“You usual are with Danny when he does his workout in the morning?”

 

“Yes.” That one not so weird has the first question but still weird.

 

“Were with him today and you never left?”

 

“I was with Danny this morning, we left together. I never leave because I was too caught up in watching them” I said finally understand what is going on. They are going on about the food poisoning.

 

“Alright then Danny is still on the team.” I look at Danny fast has he sat back smirking at me.

 

“You saved me from being taking off team.” We left happily. I was skipping and Danny was smiling at my skipping behavior.

 

“That skips of yours. We need to find a field of flowers let you go through them.” He said, as we ran into Jo.

 

“First get you a camera.” As Taylor shows up, I stopped skipping and looked at him, as Danny’s had comes up to play with my hair, “You the one with Graveyard birthday today.” I said to him.

 

He blinks at me. “You are Jasper Nightwalker. You should come; you can bring your Socio with you.” He turned to look at Jo. “Jo I am not leaving till you agree to come.”

 

“I do not think Danny and I can make it. We can stop for a few minutes maybe.” I look at Danny over my shoulder

 

Danny looked at me, “A few minutes, it is pie and milkshake night, along with a million page homework night.” We laughed.  “We can drop Jo off. I do believe Lacey is going, so Lacey can drop Jo off at her house.”

 

“Fine,” Taylor said.

 

***Line Break***

We stopped for a few minutes, dropped off Jo. Just for Lacey and Jo to drag us behind this big grave home, as I like to call them. Where they told us about the money and his father having an apartment at the place went too. I followed Danny after he walked off. I pick up his hand.  “Secrets, so many it seems on their side of things.” I said as he got in my car.

 

“I just want to be happy, Jasper. I am happy as long you are around.” I smiled and kissed him before starting the car. We picked up the pie and milkshakes before going to his house and started to work on homework.

 

Once the pie was finished, Danny started to kiss my neck and I fall back on his bed, as he attacked my neck with his month. I could not stop the moans from escaping.

 

***Danny’s POV***

After giving my Jasper a hickey, we made out till Mom came home. “Let us make dinner.” Jasper nodded and smiled. I saw Mom in her room, “I will be down in a few minutes, and I need to ask mom something.” Jasper kissed me before leaving me to talk to mom.

 

I was going to talk to Mom about Dad but decide not to. I decide to change my shirt before going down to Jasper. My phone went off, and I smiled at the photo of Jasper and I kissing that I have has my lock and home screen. Jo had called me and then someone nocked on my door, it was Lacey.

 

She told me she broke with her boyfriend. “Sorry Lacey but I am Jasper’s boyfriend. You forced me into a kiss that almost cost me, Jasper. I would never do something that close to losing Jasper again.” I close the door, and turn to see Jasper there. I smiled and walked up to kiss him, “Mine.”

 

“Yours,” My Jasper said will kiss me again. We made dinner and called Mom down for dinner. After we cleaned up, I dragged Jasper upstairs kissing him as we fall back down on my, no our bed. My Jasper, I would never do anything to lose him, he is my source of happiness.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Danny and I fall asleep last night making out on his bed, it was truly heavenly

 

***Line Break***

I was woken up by kisses from Danny, and the smell of breakfast being made by Mom. I smile as he kisses me again, “Love you.”

 

“Love you, too J.” He says as he kisses me again, “We should go a date, tomorrow.”  Danny said as he pulled away from me.

 

“Yeah, tomorrow or after school today,” I said as I follow him up to get more kisses.

 

When we pull apart again, “Good Morning.”

 

“Yeah, Good Morning,” I sigh out wanting more kisses, leaning in for more.

 

That is when I heard Danny’s phone go off, we sigh as he reaches for it, and it was a text from Jo. “We will deal with that later.” He said has comes back to kiss me.

 

After what felt like hours, we got up and dress, as head down stairs to mom. Mom and Danny were talking about her new job when I opened the door, and screamed. All the jump rods all over the grass, Danny came up to me, pushed my head to his chest.

 

After getting everything together, we started to clean it up.

 

***Line Break***

I was leaning against the locker next to Danny’s locker as we talked about what Jo might want to talk to him about, ignoring what happen this morning. Taylor came up, to us. “Sorry about this morning, about what happen to your house,” We both looked at him, “Alright I got speed it up, I have been trying to avoided this but would you mind being a part of my documentary?”

 

“What documentary?” Danny and I asked together.

 

“It a documentary about how everyone is dealing with Danny being backed here, in the school and the town.”

 

“Well I do not want to be in it,” I said looking at Danny. 

 

“I do not want to be in it either,” Danny said, we turned to leave. 

 

“Danny one more thing, what about Jo. Could I ask her?”

 

“She is like my sister. You could ask her out and if she wants to be in it.” Danny leading me away from him, and to class.

 

“At least think about it.” Taylor said, as we turned into another hall.

 

 

***Line Break***

Danny and I had Dinner at nice Sushi place. I love Sushi but I really love it when Danny is here. We are laughing and talking about random things and people.

 

When are walking back to his place. We kissed at his door away when people started to showing up looking like Danny. Danny opens his door, dragging me in and ran for his phone. Well I shut the door, and locked it. Mom came downstairs. “Mom do not open the door. Danny is calling the police now.” When the police showed up they are gone.  We told them everything. After a while Mom left. I stay with Danny in his bed. We started to talk about Jo, and her friend about how they should really get together soon and what is going on with Lacey. Snuggling up together, falling asleep after making out again, and saying how much we love each other.

 

***Line Break***

We sit down with Jo and Rico. I pull out our lunches that I made this morning, some wraps with chicken, lettuces, and whatever salad dressing I thought might be good in them. Danny was talking about how Jo should go out with Taylor. Has I pull out some water bottles. Jo leaves to talk to Taylor.

 

When I heard about the party, my head snaps to Danny. “Party?” I asked him. He nods his head, “Party?” I asked again.

 

He starts to laugh, “Yes, Jasper, a party at the house.”

 

I sigh, “You are doing my homework, while I cook the food.”

 

***Line Break***

I was cooking all the food, and making it for the party. When Danny comes in and sits at the island, “Before you ask, all our homework is done but,” he go silent I look up at him from the food. “I am have, told Taylor that we would be in his documentary.” I was about to say something when his hand go up, “but I told him one interview only, for each of us.”

 

“Danny, why did you do that?” I asked him putting my knife down.

 

“So more people would show up,” he said, asking for support.

 

I sigh, “Go get the paper plates, and paper cups, when you have, hide everything that is loved in house along with expensive plates and cups.” I told him going back to food, a little anger that he would do this to begin with.

 

“Does that mean I should hide you,” I stay silent but I do grin at that. “Jasper, please. Do not be anger with me.” He is begging for support right now.

 

“Danny when this is over, we can talk again.” I decide punishment is need right now. I hate parties, so does Mom.

 

***Line Break***

I am very happy that there is so little here right now. I am keeping everyone from taking in anything from the kitchen besides beer, and alcohol out of the kitchen. Everything changes the moment Taylor shows up bring people with him.

 

Taylor comes in with his camera, I look at him. I am lost, “What are you doing with that?” I asked him.

 

“Danny said I could film the party.” My mouth falls open. Danny did not tell me that one. Someone turns the music up, and he leaves to dance with Jo. Danny comes up and holds his hand out.

 

“No, Danny you did not tell me, that Taylor was filming this party.” I was getting more anger. Taylor shows up with his camera. I walk up to him, and take his camera. “You know what Taylor; I think you are the one who sent those people to this house.” I held the camera on him, a couple years of filming class, to waste time, is being put use. “I also think you are planning something, for this party. What do you have say about that?” He freezes.

 

“I….I.”

 

“Oh look he is frozen.” I said grinning, “I mean really all of these people show up. At Danny’s house, even with the great Taylor at the house,” I turn the camera to the people, “Why would all these people show up?” I give it back to him. I head upstairs, when I stop, my heart froze, and my blood started to run cold. I turn just as Mom come in. “Mom call the police, NOW.” I said to her, she nods her head. Just as the lights went out, and someone screams, someone was reacting, how Danny killed his aunt and Taylor was filming it. The police showed up.

 

Danny was looking at me. “Jasper,” he said coming up to me, “You knew something was going to happen.” He wraps me up.

 

“I do not trust some people. Taylor is one I do not trust.” I lay my head on his chest, as the people are cleared out. The people are arrest, and Taylor was almost arrest but Mom let him go.

 

I started to clean up, and Danny went upstairs to talk to mom. Danny joined me when Mom left for a walk. When we saw Rico I had given him so water, before but now he is started to sober up.  Danny sat down, as I started to clean up the living room now. Lacey and Jo came in, but then left with Rico.

 

***Danny’s POV***

Jasper had been so mad at me for the party but he still looked after me. He told Mom to call the police on the guys, he was still watching out for me. Neither of us had done the interviews yet, because Jasper bragged the camera and turned it on him.

 

I am still sitting on the couch watching as Jasper helps clean up the mess I made because I through this party, the party that he was here for but did not want to be here for. When he walks passed I drag him around the waist and pull him into my lap, and straight into a kiss. When we pull back, I lean my head against his, “Never let me do something that stupid again. I hate fighting with you.”

 

“I know what you mean, Danny. I hate fighting with you as will.” Jasper said before kissing me, again.

 

I stand up and his legs wrap around my waist with his arms around my neck. I take us upstairs still kissing. I fall back on to my bed, with Jasper on top of me. When we break a part we are panting, “Everyone loved your food by the way.” I said when I caught my breath.

 

“You mean before it went to hell,” We laugh. “We need to finish cleaning up before Mom shows back up. We need to tell Ma and Pa about everything.”

 

“We will but a little more “I am sorry,” kissing before then.” I said as I flip us so that Jasper is on the bottom and start to kiss him again. His legs still wrapped around my waist

 

After thirty minutes of making out, we went back downstairs and started to clean it up, and putting everything back.  I pull Jasper back upstairs and into my bedroom where, we change and I pulled him onto the bed, “I love you so much.” I said against his lips.

 

“I love you very much. Staying for this party proves that.” He says back against my lips before kissing me.

 

Jasper is right staying for this party does prove something. I should really talk things through with him, and that I did something really good to have him in my life, to still have in my life. My Jasper cat, I love him dearly. Even he saw what going on, he did not react, and he was looking out for me, My Jasper.   


 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Danny and I were woken up by his phone ring, and in the middle of the night we are down at the police station. Waiting to hear from Mom, to come out, soon Lacey and Jo show up. I was sitting still holding Danny’s hand in between mine, with my head on his shoulder. His other hand is petting my head, as I hum softly.

 

When Jo’s dad comes, and says Danny can go in. “I will wait here,” I said softly. He nods and smiles.

 

“I will have someone drive Lacey and you home.” He says to them. “Jasper I know you will want to wait here.”

 

“Yeah, I am staying.” I sit down, again.

 

“We will stay has will.” Jo and Lacey say.

 

“I need some fresh air,” I say as Danny comes out. He nods and takes my hand. We all talk outside till. Jo’s dad comes outside.

 

“Danny can come and stay with us.” Jo’s dad says.

 

“Hmmm, Sir, Danny can just stay with me, and my parents.” I said quickly.

 

“Alright that is fine as while.” He says. Danny and I smile, getting ready to leave.

 

 “I would like to have you two over tomorrow.” Jo says. We nod and leave.

 

That night we are both tossing with our minds thinking about what might happen in the morning.

 

***Line Break***

We are sitting in Jo’s house. Danny is sitting at the head with me on his right, and Jo a crossed from me.

 

They are talking about everything that we have learned, when I hear that Danny might have to move to his grandma’s house. “Wait, in Mom’s will, Danny is to live with my parents. Doesn’t that mean anything?”

 

“It might, if she goes to jail, sir.” Danny and I look at him.

 

“It might I will have to ask,” Danny and I both know that does not mean much, he still wants to Danny far away from here.

 

***Line Break***

I am sitting inside at the table, as Danny and Mom talk. About Danny might have to leave me, to leave with his grandma. Jo’s father comes inside, about the new information we found.

 

“Please mom, let the true killer be found. You know Danny and I cannot be without each other for long before, we lose what is right in life,” I pleaded for her.

 

“Mom, Jasper is my life, and my only reason to live.” Danny said at mom. My eye goes wide, that shocked me.

 

I stand up, “Danny please do not say that. I cannot image a life without you.”

 

“I cannot image a life without you.” Danny says with sadness and happiness.

 

***Line Break***

After talking to Jo and Lacey, Danny and I walk around to clear our heads, his hand taking the life out of mine. We walk our back to my house, and in the morning we stop and talk to Jo’s father. About how Danny got the necklaces, witch surprises me. It was found in his locker, he takes off for lunch, to talk about it. We need advices that Mom was home and online shopping hopeful.

 

Danny and I drive back to his house to mom’s computer. “Jasper, remember when my mom said she wanted a daughter, if not for you, Mom and I would not be so peaceful. You love for cooking, and swing things together. Just learning how to take care of a house.”

 

I laugh at that, has Danny sits looking at the Mom’s laptop with my arms around his neck, and he leans back into me. Just for us to find, naught pictures of someone everyone knows. “I will be right back, I need to puke.” I ran into the downstairs bathroom, to rises my hair with cold water to calm my head.

 

Danny comes in behind to rub my back, “Yeah I did not need to see or know that either.” When I stand back up he puts a towel on my head, “Feel better?”

 

“Yeah I little, I promise I did not know.” I said with my head resting near his heart.

 

“I believe you.”

 

When we come back out, Jo’s father was leaving after Danny had talk to him about the love, or affair or something.

 

I sit down on the couch, as Danny put Mom’s laptop away. Danny comes down and sits next to me. I snuggle into his side, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Jasper.”  After a while, “Alright let me call him, and we can go talk to him.” We drive to school after a few minutes, and he agreed to see Danny.

 

I stand outside with my hair pined up with chop sticks, Danny had maybe. When Danny comes out, we maybe it to the car before Danny start to talk, about how his Mom made an deal for him to be in school, “I did not know any of this.”

 

“I believe you but that not the part that gets me. He wants me to stay in the school.” Danny said with a sigh, as he plays a game on my phone.

 

“Really? That is good,” I said with a smile.

 

Danny looks at me, with a smile, “Yeah it is really.”

 

“Danny, should we go anywhere?” I ask him before we leave. Just then Rico is knocking on Danny’s side of the car window; I push the button roll down the window, as he talks about necklaces and Mom.

 

“Jasper,” He grads my hand, “Let’s go see Mom.” I nod and smile before kissing him, and drive to us to see Mom.

 

“Danny I will stay out here.” Stopping him from taking me in with him, “You and Mom really should do this alone.”

 

“Alright,” He kisses my check before going in. I sit in a chair, and wait for him.

 

After Danny comes out, we are sitting on the steps, and wait for Jo’s dad, to show up. When he does I stay sitting, will they talk. I hear my name come up a lot, and about living here, and then I heard, “Without Jasper, I truly believe I would not be happy here, having Jo and Lacey around are nice but not as much as Jasper.”

 

When we leave, Danny sends a text to Jo and Lacey, will I drive us to the pier. The water is calming to us.  I am leaning on his shoulder. When Jo and Lacey show up, we stand up. A fight breaks out over the necklace; Lacey gets mad and leaves shortly after that Jo leaves. I pull him into a hug, and he starts to cry.  “I did not want to lose them, over this. Jasper, please do not leave me.”

***Danny’s POV***

“I will never leave you, Danny.” Jasper kisses me after. We drive back to my house, and up to my bed after. Where I find comfort in Jasper, and his kisses. Smiling at that and all of the last two days are gone.

 

“Jasper, this place would be nightmare without you,” I put my nose into his hair and breathe him in. “Jasper I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, Danny. Never worry about a life without me.” Jasper says with kisses in between. I fall asleep with my head on Jasper chest, with one last thought, life would be nightmare if I had to leave Jasper. I cannot image a life without him.

 


	11. Chapter 11

The morning after Lacey and Jo, left Danny. Danny dragged me to this park and we sat at the table. After a while I stood up and stand between his legs, with my arms around his neck and kissed him. His arms went around my waist, and he kissed back. That is how Lacey and Jo, found us.  Danny kept his arms around my waist has I turn around, and the three of them talked about the necklace, and I kept quiet.

 

I was not happy when we started on the way back to school. When we people are whispering, and kept looking at us. When coach came out with a box and said that he was fired, for a cover up about Danny. I was trying to find out what is going on. Mom showed up at school.Danny and I our dragged out of class to the principle office.  We sat down.

 

“October 19th,” I said making everyone pause and look at me. “I was there when Danny was leaving from the October 12th appoint, the Doctor said it was okay, for him to miss one, for a school related an event, on the reasoning that I would be there for the next appoint, to tell him what happened. I did.”

 

Everyone nodded at that the principle asked after, “Why does everyone trust you with Danny, like you have this power to keep him in check?”

 

“Because Jasper can,” Mom spoken up for me, “Jasper has some power that just makes Danny really happy.” Danny looked at me then, he took my hand and smiled, mouthed to me “My Jasper,” “But that is not point here it is about the rumor that Danny poisoned someone when Jasper was with Danny the whole time. You just want to kick Danny out.”

 

It went on after that for a while before it came to the “We have to talk to the School Board to keep Danny in school.” Danny and I looked at each other froze before we left.

 

***Line Break***

I followed Danny quietly to the person who was poison by a cotton ball of all things. When Danny was done questioning him. I took his hand and lead him outside. We walked for a bit before we sat down under a tree, “We will win what every is going too happened.”

 

“Let’s leave the take the rest of the day off school.” I nodded my head and we head to my car to go back to his house and have lunch of homemade Pita wraps. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time.

 

Mom came in and had one, “I am going to call everyone I can to stand up for you.”

 

“Ma and Pa said they will.” I said as I finished making mine and sat next to Danny.

 

“Let call Jo, to see if she will stand up.” I drown everything out, after that because it is not going too happened.

 

“Jasper,” Danny said after mom left. “You are the only one that is nice to me, in that school right now. I cannot an image left without you.” His hand is in the middle of my back, has his hand rubs my back.

 

We moved to the living room and just sat watching movies cuddling up together. When the doorbell rings, will Danny gets that, I catch my emails, and a link was there. When I opened it and I scream. Danny and Jo came running in just to see a video of Danny and me making out after his party. It ended after Danny carrying me upstairs.

 

Danny spent time calming down, when I did Jo started to talk about making a video from the video that person made. “Let’s do it.” I said.

 

***Line Break***

We got back to school, and I was standing next Danny watching some interviews. I dragged his hand when he started to get pouty. I laughed at the pee his pants part, causing Danny to laugh. “That was a funny time, but that guy did get better.”

 

“I have to agree he almost pee his pants meeting me as a while.” The video maker said.

 

“What Coal’s interview after the whole poison thing.” I said, and he started to look for it.

 

When he found it, it was surprising, what he said. I agreed when Danny said about taking it to him.

 

***Line Break***

The next morning, we meet up with Coal. Showed him the video, Jo went off on him but Danny keep his hand in mine tell me silently not to say anything and I did not. Has Danny calmed Jo down after Danny telling him to leave, I dragged Danny away, to get him changed in a suit.

 

I turn put my hands out his chest, “Danny you know, that no matter what, the school board meet not believe me very while.” I said, looking at his chest, “They might think I am being biased. For many reasons, being your best friend.” I look up into his eyes, “and your boyfriend.” We kissed then, has I fix the rest of his tie. After we are both dressed, I was dressed, in black jeans and a white t-shirt with a black jacket from Danny’s closet, we head down the school board where we meet up with Ma and Pa, and Mom.

 

Mom saw Jo, who had signed up to speak. I was surprised about how honest Lacey’s ex was, and he was playing natural really. Coal when he went up he was natural has while. I was called up next.

 

“What is your relationship with Danny?” Regina’s mother said.

 

“I am his best friend and boyfriend.” I said honestly.

 

“Were you pushed into it?”

 

“It is more like we draw together, because we know everything about each other. I cannot turn away from him, and he cannot turn away from me because we tied together. His not a bad person, I love him. I am in love with him, and everyone knows I cannot stand bad people.”

 

“That is nice but I have more one question for you, would you lie about Danny poisoning Coal?”

 

“Danny did not poison Coal; I was with them the whole time. Danny never left my sight, I cannot look at anyone else when Danny is near me, let only Danny being in front of me. I was watching Danny the whole time. He never went near the cotton balls.”

 

“You’re the reason the Danny is still on the soccer team right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why is that?”  
  
“Because I told the coach the truth, Danny never left my sight. Coal knows that. People just do not trust someone whose parents have been in this city their wholes lives. Someone who has been close to Danny forever, and notices things and people. What I have noticed some for is that what everyone really wants to know is why? Why is all this happened and what is the easiest way out? For everyone here that answer is Danny, but I bet this madness will go on even after this, and everyone will learn that it was not Danny. The person that is going this is someone,” I look at Regina’s mother, “Who Regina has wrong so badly, that the person is looking for a way out through Danny. Coal might have wronged someone has while, and they are looking for a way out through Danny.”

 

“You may sit down now.” I sit down near Danny, hands entwined together once I sat down. Ma was next then Pa, who both seem have win them over some but not Regina’s mother. Jo’s mom was next and then the whole drama of Regina’s mom being on there and Regina being a whore.

 

Jo went up and see spilled the beans about Jo being love with Danny. Danny almost froze all the blood going to my hand. Silently telling me that he choices me over Jo.

 

When we left, the school board room, Danny pushed me up against a wall; neither of us spoke till, “Lacey and Jo, both in love with you.”

 

“I choose you, over everyone.”

 

***Line Break***

Once we got back into the office, and learn that Danny can come back but he can also right not come if he wants too. Danny said that after all this it would be better not to come back. We are leaving the office. With our hands still holding each other’s Mom let us clean out his locker, but before we moved both our phones buzzed and a video of our matching out came on but it was different. It was of him and Lacey. I let go of his hand and ran. “Jasper!” He yelled. I dropped my phone on the way out.

 

***Danny’s POV***

I picked up Jasper’s phone and followed him closely, I was always faster than Jasper but Jasper was always better at turned on dimes. I dragged him before he left the school building and pushed him against a wall, has softly has I could. “It a made up video, I would never do that.”

 

“You were kissing Lacey.” He cries and screams at me, making my heart twist badly, I cannot stand Jasper crying, and someone made him cry.

 

I pulled out his phone and show him the move again but froze it, “See that,” I pointed out moment where “Lacey,” and I are kissing, there was flash of something gold and ruby on it. “That is your bracelet,” I looked back at Jasper and he is staring at me with the love that is always there. Making me smile, “You are the only one who has the bracelet. Some made it from two videos. I am sure if I edit out Lacey it would be you under all that.”

 

Jasper pulled me to him and we kissed again. When he let me pull back, “Someone tried to out us but we are already out,” He said, I nodded but got pulled back into a kiss. We are already out if they have not pay attention, and did not notice then it is all on them. 

 

We made it back to his house after clearing out my locker. I wanted to be with Ma and Pa, after dinner we our up in his room. I am holding him in my arms with my head rest on his chest. “It was mostly someone trying to get back at Lacey and I for something.”

 

“But for what?”

 

“Let not think about it just yet,” I said turning back to Jasper’s face, “I just went this to be about use.” The rest of the night was just about us.

 

Someone was going to pay for video being made, because they almost broke us up, but the worst thing they did was make Jasper cry, and that just cannot be forgiven.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

It took me forever to get out of Danny’s arms, but to be fair I was just lying in his arms for an hour before I had to get out of bed. I got out of bed, and started to cook breakfast with Mum. Danny came down not even five minutes later mumbling, then came up behind me and wrapped me up in his arms with his head resting on my shoulder. I swear he fall back asleep. I looked over at Mum, who was cover her month trying to not to laugh. She whispers, “He falls, back to asleep on you.”

 

“I can believe that,” I whisper back to her. After a while the smell of breakfast reawakes him. Pa had come down and we had breakfast. Danny pushed me back upstairs, to get ready for school.

 

What was the hardest to do what was leave him, for school. We keep kissing before I left for school. Mom was going to pick him up, for his officer meeting, in less than an hour.

 

When I get to school, people are either staring at me, or at lacey. Every time my bracelet catches light, it would flash colors on the walls, and people would get a look of realize in their eyes, and start to talk more with friends. Has if they realized that Danny was mine and not Lacey’s,  he was never Lacey’s.

 

I think the hickeys on my neck were helping to prove that has while. I keep getting texts throughout the day about what was going on with Danny; about how he might need to get a job to help out with bills, and buying food.  I sent a text back to him, that Pa would love to have him, working for him. Danny sent back, that I just wanted to him in working with cars. I sent back, but of course.

 

I stopped texting him when I got into my next class, and the teacher was watching me. I feel so weird not have Danny sitting right to me. When I left that class, I had walked by Lacey’s locker to see it over up. Mine is still clean but then I again, I am still closer to Danny than anyone else was in this school. Fear can do anything, in this school.

 

When I got out of school, I was a got surprised. Sitting my car with his grin in place was Danny. I slide in between his legs, and started to kiss him. When we pulled back, I softly, “Hey,”

 

“Hey yourself.” He said back with a smirk, has we started to kiss again. That dispelled the Lacey and Danny rumors. We are making out on the front end of my car. I pulled away, “You are right let us get going home.”

 

“But Danny I am home.” I said against his lips.

 

“Your right, I am home too. Let us go back to the house.” He said jumping off the car, and heading to passage door. I got in the driver sit. “Was Jo and Lacey at school?”

 

“Lacey was and she is getting a backlashes from the video, but us kissing in front of everyone, and my bracelet should stop that. Jo was at school today.” I told him, as I started to Jo’s knowing the he would at least want to talk to her.

 

“You are my mind reader boyfriend.” He said has he started twisted some of my hair around his finger.

 

“I just know my boyfriend.” I said back to him with a smile. I parked the car in the drive away. “I five dollars Rico is here.” I said to him.

 

“I am got in even taken the bet, because you are going to be right.” He took my hand, and we went to door. I nocked and Rico open the door. “See, you are right but I will give a kiss for being right.” He kissed my cheek.

 

“Is Jo here?” I said Rico.

 

“Who is here?” We heard Jo asked from behind me. Rico sighed but let us in. We stood just inside the entrance hall. Rico shout the door and lead against the door. Has Jo’s mother comes down the stairs.

 

“Hey, Jasper and Danny, what are you two doing here?”

 

“Just wanting to see how Jo is doing.” I answered for us.

 

“Danny I am sorry for you being expelled, from school. Your mother told me.” Mrs. Master said to Danny. Will I keep any eye on Jo.

 

“It is go okay Mrs. Masters.” Danny said to Mrs. Master before turning back to Jo. “Jo, that video is a fake. I was kissing Jasper.” Danny held up my hand that had the bracelet on it, “There are even flashes of gold on it that could only be his bracelet.” 

 

“It is fine Danny. Just has long has you are not lying anymore about things.”

 

“I am not lying.” Danny said. “We just came to see how you are doing.”

 

“I am doing fine. You guys can leave,” Jo said getting ready to leave.

 

I looked at Rico, “Rico you knew about the video didn’t you.” I said to him.

 

Everyone turned to look at him, “I just wanted to protect, Jo.”   


“I am sick of people trying to protect.” She said leaving going upstairs.

 

When we are leaving, Rico shouted at himself, “I left my backpack, not that I can do anything now. Jo is probably burning it.”

 

“Do not worry.” Danny said from the other side of my car lean on it, “You only about ten percent of her anger.”

 

“Ten percent,” He said finger out, “I have to go.” I laugh at Rico.

 

“That boy needs to tell Jo soon.” I said turning around to face Danny, leaning on the driver side of the car. “He might not make it, another few days.”

 

“Your right, he should. Alright we can go to the house now.” I got in, drove us back to his house.

 

I started to make the dough for pizzas we are going to make for dinner. I did all that before fall on to the couch with my head in Danny’s lap. He started to pet my hair, “Should you being homework?”

 

 

“Nope,” I said popping the P, “All done, so much time on my hands at school, today. I finished it all in my last class.”

 

He hummed has shifted us, so that we are both lying on the couch, “Good we spend time, with each other, till we have to started making the pizzas.” That is what we did, kissing and petting, we pulled off our shirts half way through to feel more skin on skin.

 

Danny phones went off, near 4:30pm. He pulled off me a little, to get his phone. He looked puzzled a little, “What is it,” I asked while kissing around his neck.

 

“Lacey said she needs my help to get back in the in-crowd.” He said, pulling us to sit up.

 

I sigh, and looked at the table “I will make the pizzas by myself. You go deal with Lacey.” I turned back to him pulling his shirt to me when he was going to put it, but put it on myself, “Remember I am your boyfriend.” I kiss him before standing up and going back to the pizzas crusts that have cooled down and started to pizzas.

 

“Love you, Jasper.” He said, going upstairs with my shirt, to get another one of his. He came down, and kissed me before leaving.

 

When the pizzas are done cooking about an hour later, Danny comes back into the house. I see his sad face and wrap my arms around him, “Tell me.”

 

He told me about her plan and, “She said, “I wish you never came back.” You do not think that right.”

 

I kissed him, hard and with love. “Danny I will never think that. I am happy that you came back, I will follow you, if you leave.”

 

“There is also one more thing; Lacey’s ex-boyfriend was the one to poison to Coal.” I blink that and started to laugh. I was leaning against the couch. “Only would you find that funny.”

 

“It really is funny.”  His phone went off again. I sigh and turned to look at him, will still leaning against the couch.  “Who is it this time?”

 

“Jo, she wants to meet her at the park, in twenty.” He said looking sad, “I really want your pizza.”  
  
“I will keep it warm, go talk to Jo. I will find one of our books to read.” I kissed him before he turned to leave again.

 

“I Love you, Jasper.” He said before closing the door, causing me to smile. I will I go back sure the pizzas stay warm before find a book. I found Broken by Shy Keenan, I was question, a lot of peoples sanity when I was half away through. I felt something wrong, I looked out the window and saw a police car, was sitting there. I quickly grad my cell phone and sent a text to Danny, telling he to go to the hide out, there was a police car sitting out front.  

 

I got a text back that he is heading there now, and he would love it if I meet him there. I grad my jacket and took off to the hide out. It was our tree. I meet him, there with a kiss. After a will we sneak back to his house, in through the back door.

 

Mom is bringing a suitcase down, when she turned and saw us. “Danny pack your bag. We are leaving. Jasper I need you to go to house,” She stopped, what she was saying. “I….. never mind.”

 

“Mom what is going on?” Danny asked, holding me to him, with his arm.

 

“They found the murder weapon, with your finger prints on it.” Mom said.

 

“I never,” He said but I stopped him.

 

“Our texts that went back and forth, is proof that you did not do it.” I said to both of them.

 

“There is something wrong with the weapon. Someone is trying to frame him.” I said to them, “Danny did not kill her.”

 

“I did not kill her.” Danny said repeating me.

 

“We cannot prove that, but for now. Just pack everything that we are going to need. Jasper, tell your parents that you are leaving with us. Tell them why.” I nodded and heading into the living, has went upstairs, to pack our things. When I was leaving I heard Mom say, “You are the only thing that is tying us to this place, and holding us together. We need you, Jasper.” My eyes widen at hearing that.

 

I called my parents and told them everything. They said they knew this was going to happen, and that they packed some extra clothes, and stuff in my car, in the junket of it. “The you for understand, everything.” I told them.

 

“We know why. You are the holding thing keeping that family together. They need more, call us twice a day.” I promised them before hanging up. Danny was still packing has I got to his room, and started to help him.

I grined at this little idea, “Danny pack all your shirts, because I am going to be wearing them as will.” He turned to look at me before attacking me against his wall, with his lips.

 

“Sounds good to me, I love you in my clothes.” He said after pulling away.  “But we have to leave now,” He said through his bag out the window.  He jumped out and I looked down at him, “Trust me.” I did I jumped out the window to him. He was holding my keys.

 

We ran to my car and I got in. I took off; I felt his hand holding mine. We did not know where we are going, just that we are together.

 

***Danny’s POV***

I have Jasper, with me and that is all that matter, they may not believe me. That I did not kill her but Jasper did, and that all that matters.  In the junket of the car are my clothes and his. We have cash, and full tank of gas. Where ever Jasper and I are heading, that did not mater, all that matter was we are together.

 

I look at Jasper is lying our motel bed. In one night we ended up another state. In a motel, and all I could think about is that, I am happy that I am with Jasper. I looked down at our hand entwine together before I got tried and curled up around Jasper spooning him. I fall asleep, happy that trust and love me.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
